Hormone Assay & Analytical Services Core (HAASC): Project Summary/Abstract The purpose of the Hormone Assay & Analytical Services Core (HAASC) is to provide to investigators assays to measure hormones, cytokines, amino acids (Specific Activity & concentrations), lipids/lipoproteins, nucleotides and markers of oxidant stress in biologic fluids and tissue samples, and more recently glucose (enrichment and isotopomer distribution) in plasma and tissue samples. The services provided by the HAASC and its two subcores (Oxidative Stress Subcore and Lipid Subcore) require unique instrumentation and involve rigorous standardization of procedures. It is neither practical nor economically reasonable to establish these assays in individual laboratories. The consolidation of services into one Core laboratory provides investigators with efficient, high quality, low cost analyses. All services are tailored to meet the needs of the specific investigator in that the exact protocol followed may differ depending on the analysis desired by the investigator and the sample volume to be analyzed. Through training and education, investigators become more aware of the various services offered and how these services might address specific areas of interest. Finally, an important function of the Core is method development, which not only enhances the spectrum of services offered but ultimately also increases efficiency by providing researchers with the opportunity to expand their research programs. The core provides space, equipment, and personnel for sample analysis. Investigators pay a fee-for-service that covers the cost of reagents, supplies, pro-rated service contracts for equipment, and a percentage of personnel salary. The Core also serves as a valuable resource for all investigators without ready access to wet-lab research space and personnel. Core services utilize modern instrumentation run by experienced research assistants in a consistent, quality-controlled environment. This Core works closely with another VDRTC Core, the Metabolic Physiology Shared Resource, to develop standard operating procedures to facilitate translation of this technology to VDRTC investigators performing in vivo and in vitro studies. Those investigators rely on the Core and Subcore directors and their staff for advice on how to collect and process samples collected during in vivo studies. The Hormone Assay and Analytical Services Core provides essential services to VDRTC investigators that allow them to perform important and innovative research. The HAASC has demonstrated its ability to develop and modify assays to meet the evolving needs of VDRTC investigators.